Command and conquer: Tiberian alert
by jojobinks01
Summary: He who changes the past alters the future. This is what a being dose in order to make things for the better, or will it?
1. Chapter 1

Within an old lab out in the middle of nowhere which was covered in Tiberian, a small group of scientist are working with the upmost hast, one of the scientist with glasses was typing in a code when a voice said to him, "Smith! Will you hurry, we have to get this time machine ready!"

"Im just encoding this to make sure that there are no problems," Smith answered with the upmost hast as he finished typing it in when an Robot appeared, but it look bulky and blue eyes glowing with a greenish orange color, which got everyone's attention as they turn to look at him.

"Well?" the robot asked as one of the scientist answered, "It's ready doc but we need the calculations."

"Then hurry, if NOD or anyone were to find us our project will be lost!" The Robot exclaim as the scientist did as he said as the robot headed towards a chair to sit down as Smith headed towards the controls to prepare the timing sequence.

A female scientist toke the calculations which was on a paper and went to the robot as she gave him it, "Here it is Hollo."

Hollo went through the paper then nodded as he gave the paper back as the female nodded and gave the signal to Smith as he ready the time machine jump to the year 2029. A year before the second tiberian war.

"I wonder if he will be reading out in a ion storm." Hollo wondered out load as Smith gave the stand by signal. Second's later a sound was heard as Hollo was sent back in time as his body went into a blue state and vanished. As that was done all the scientist could all but hope now that Hollo would change the past to prevent the man in question from ever going to their hated enemy. Kane.

_**2029.**_

Tratos was pacing around the room he's in. He had been given an offer by one of NOD's agents a deal. In exchange for giving the Tacitus and it's knowledge to Kane, the man in turn would help him and his people the forgotten find a cure for their mutation. It was a offer he couldn't refuse, but he had this feeling that something was off place here. In the end he was about to have one of his forgotten to go and give his response of a yes when one of his members came to him, Umagon, that name Tratos thought of when he first met her, a good warrior and a good fighter. The look she had in her eye was one in surprise, as she had something to make her shock but hid it very well.

"Tratos. There is this thing out side our base. He's asking to see you and wishes to surrender, at first we thought it was a trick, but so far it hasn't made any moves as of yet. Claims he has a offer for you, and assures you it is no trick. He want's to speak to you alone." Umagon said which surprise Tratos so far. First a visit from a nod agent with one offer, now this thing as Umagon said claims to have a offer for him too.

"Sent him in, but have guards be posted out side my room, just in case he tries anything." Tratos order which Umagon nodded to and left the room. minutes later the thing appears which is Hollo's which surprise Tratos. Off everything he seen in his live this is something that surprise him the most besides the Tacitus this is over the Tacitus.

"Who are you?" Tratos asked as Hollo answered "I am someone from the future who is link to the Tacitus. I am someone from the future who know's the consequences of what happens today when you accept Kane's offer. I an someone from the future who is here to save, You."

This shocked Tratos as he sat down. How did this Robot know about the deal he made with Kane? How did he know about the Tacitus?

These answers will come in time, but I need you to trust me." Hollo's offered as he gave a hand out to Tratos. Not sure of what he was doing but knew within those eyes that he can be trusted Tratos toke Hollo's hand as he began to see glimpse of the future.

_"Kane Lives!" Kane said as he appears on screen to a thousand NOD soldiers_

_"I have seen the future, our tiberian future!"_

_"Your not god Kane." A man in a GDI armor suit said as he aimed his gun towards Kane, the latter holding Umagon hostage._

_"Tiberian sun has risen!" Kane yelled as he look at a wound at his chest as he turn to see the same man stab him with a shard_

_"Listen to the sound's of your own extinction." A Robotic sound said as cyborgs fought GDI._

_"One vision! One purpose!" Kane said with a wound on his head._

_"The destruction of the Philadelphia was no incident." Kane said the wound was now gone addressing the world._

_"GDI has new leadership now, and new hope." A general said as he congratulated a young commander of GDI._

_"Peace! Through! Power!" A female voice scream as she killed herself in front of Kane_

As he moved his hand away from Hollo's Tratos sat there gasping in shock. Is this what happens if he accept Kane's offer? Is this what happens when help Kane with the Tacitus? He look up to Hollo's as he asked, "What must i do? What must i do for my people?"

"Go to GDI, Offer them the Tacitus! Show them prove! And find me with this." Hollo's answered as he gave Tratos a strange key looking thing as Tratos toke it, before he could ask anymore questions Hollo's disappeared as Forgotten soldiers and Umagon appear in the room.

"Are you alright sir?" Umagon asked concerned, as Tratos stood up with new determination and ordered, "Find the nearest GDI and send them a message. We offer them the key to destroy Tiberian for good."

As Those present were confuse Tratos explain "I have seen something this robot told me which must not come to past! We must not let tiberian destroy our home! We must not let NOD destroy our people!"

**_The present 2064._**

The Scientist waited for two hours in suspense hoping that Hollo's come back, Soon enough He appear as the scientist gather around with Smith asking, "Did you find him?"

"Tratos, knows the truth and is heading to GDI." Hollo's answered as the scientist cheered and celebrate as the female scientist said, "Congratulations professor! With Tratos knowing the truth of Kane's plan-!"

Hollo's raised a hand for quiet as everyone stopped as Hollo's toke out a small watch and looked at it as he said, "Time shall tell. Sooner or later time shall tell."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Philadelphia Space station 2030. A year after the Time_****_ Travel._**

General Solomon was looking over the recent reports from these past few weeks. From what he and Tratos was able to tell Nod had been moving offensively to search for Tratos believe to be the Tacitus and so far they're being pushed back. It's been interesting these last few months before this whole Second Tiberian war started.

Just months ago Tratos revealed himself to Gdi with the Tacitus and ask to join in exchange for a cure for the mutants. Just months ago GDI scientist discover with the help of tratos, the secrets of the Tacitus. Just months ago Gdi announce that they are going to bring in Volunteers from the mutants. Just months ago was he told from Tratos about Kane being alive and what would have happen if he agreed to Kane's offer. This got a reaction out of McNeil, one of disbelieve as Solomon remembered those words from him. "There's no way on earth that slippery son of a gun survived that shot from the Ion cannon!"

However Tratos knew that and agreed to what McNeil said but shown prove that he have survived by showing a recording that he had from the messenger of Kane and him talking about the offer. Ever since then GDI has been on high alert and been very cautious when reports of unrest in Nod and build up of troops came in. Solomon order every soldier to be ready to defend and call if a Nod soldier or something were to attack. He was right at the order cause after losing contact with Hassian, Kane screen appeared and began to talk about the Tiberian will consume the earth and how Tratos wish he toke his offer.

Tratos gave Kane a look as he said that Kane was nothing more than a coward who lies and manipulates people to do his will. Kane of course gave a evil smile as he vanished from the main screen, and that's where the reports of Nod attacks began.

Ever since then GDI has been on the defense and with the Forgotten now called the Remembered's help they have began to hold the line for now, but some tacticians predicted that unless that GDI fights back the Defenses will be broken.

Footsteps came his way as he saw a young man with a Military suit, Brown hair, with a appearance of a 25 year old. This was commander Henry Bank. One of GDI's most talented, and promising commanders to come. From what Solomon heard from McNeil, the kids got class and good leadership skill. As the Commander stopped and gave a salute, Solomon raised his hand, "At ease Commander."

Bank settled as Solomon walked with his hands behind his back as he began to talk, "As Supreme Commander of All GDI forces, and under order 424. I here by declare you commander of the gdi forces of anywhere you go during this war. As you know, and are aware. Kane has began a massive assault on all gdi outposts, intending to cripple our defenses so he can strike a blow to us all. We cannot aloud this to happen to us. We are the only line of defense between saving earth or dooming it to Tiberian. Don't worry if you think you're going to be doing this along. For i had Tratos deliver one of his best key tacticians. Now I know that she may be a Mutant from the tiberian, but I have seen first hand that she is the best of the best along her people and that she is the only person on earth can understand and give absolute detail on any mission ahead."

As he finished Bank heard two people coming in to the command center. One was Tratos and the other one Bank think's may be the Tactician which was a woman. Hints of green at the eyes with long hair bundle up a little. She wore very little combat armor and look like that she's an amazon from what he look up online when he was younger.

"General Solomon, Commander Bank's I assume." Tratos stated as the two people nodded as he turn to the woman as he introduce her, "This is Reia. One of my best tacticians and best strategics of the Remembered. She may seem young but, is a very good warrior if attacked. She will help you from now until the end of the war."

"Hello Commander. It will be a honor working with you." Reia stated as Bank's gave a small nod but couldn't shake the feeling about her out of his head.

"Let's get started on your mission Bank's" Solomon said as Bank look at the map of the world as Solomon tap the map to reveal the war torn city Los angles.

"As you can see our soldiers are trying their dang best to hold the city but with Nod's latest attacks they can't hold it for long. This city is important to us cause it is near Death Valley. Your orders are simple. Secure the city, repel the Nod attack, and get the base there up to speed. Dismiss." Solomon order as Bank's nodded and saluted as he turned to leave, with Reia while leaving Solomon and Tratos alone.

"Im Curious of that man Solomon, He didn't speak much." Tratos asked which Solomon nodded.

"According to his training officers and others, he prefers to speak when spoken too, and also he thinks that action speaks louder than words. Trust me, he'll get the job done. Let's just hope that key will help find who ever your looking for, and turn the tide of this war against Kane. For all of our sake" Solomon said as Tratos took out the object in his hand as he look to the map.

"It will Solomon. It will." He spoke as they both look at the map in hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kodiak cockpit "The Victor."**_

Cockpit's were of something of seeing over the battlefield to most men, Banks had heard. Well that was true as he sat down at the command chair for the ship as Riea stood beside him.

"Well Commander this is going to be very interesting for the both of us." Riea said as the city of Las Vegas shown up in the main screen. the ruins of what was once a golden city for the people of the United States, now turn into a city of near ruin as Tiberium, and war have long since taken over that place.

"Eva what are we looking at?" Riea asked as the screen turn a 3d map.

"Nod force have been assaulting GDI forces which are held up within the city, additional scans conclude that the forces are being led by General Cesar Vega." EVA explained as it pulled up an imagine of the general in question. To Banks, this must be a hard case for Javiar Vega, Cesar's brother and a GDI general. Javiar had to work hard to prove that he's wasn't like his brother, who was the opposite of him.

"Additional scans conclude that there is pocket's of GDI force scattered through out the city, if the troops were to be reunited they could stand a chance against Nod forces in the area." Eva concluded as Riea, and Banks both nodded.

"Then we may need to help them out and make sure that Vega doesn't get towards his target." Riea said as Banks nodded and began to tap in orders. The first Battle for the Victor has just begun.

* * *

_**Las Vegas.**_

As the Victor and it's strike force near the city, the soldiers on board the transports could hear the tall tell sounds of gun fire and explosions within the heart of the city, Long before the Tiberian force the people of the city to leave and relocate the, city was a place where rich people could spend their lives and have a good time, now it's now forgotten with some samples Tiberian hanging from some buildings and buildings crumbling.

Banks look at the city in shame, in his mind he wonder that even if the Tiberian would not have come would Nod dare attack this city? Banks shook his head, now was not the time to think about such things in a time of battle he thought, bringing up his troop count he saw that he have been given a strike force of nine units in total. When he look at what they were he was amused, Four Marine squads, two Rocket troops, and two Wolverines, and one Gdi commando.

Hearing a beeping sound Banks look to see that he was being hailed by the Commando it self, with a click of a button he seen a thirty year old man with a short trim beard, and hair, as he gave a salute to him which he gave in return.

"Commando, Kota Serra code name, Ser. Im gonna be working with ya on this mission sir." Ser announce himself as Banks nodded as Ser continued, "Look's like it's a nightmare out there, don't worry sir. I was trained to handle nightmares."

As Ser put his helmet on Banks nodded and began to order his troops to help gather the troops so that they can head to the base near Lake Mear.

_This is where the fun begins _Banks thought.

* * *

It was a nightmare for GDI troops in the city, it wasn't long after command had order the troops to be on high alert that Nod began their attack on the city and it's troops station there, as Sergeant Henry Grant concluded.

Veteran of the First tiberian war when it ended at the age of 22, the now older veteran and soldier was now trying to make sure that his troops were safe from the enemy fire that threaten to kill his men.

_Dang Noddy's. Can't they take a hint and stay down? _He thought as a sound of Nod yelling rush his ears, his adrenaline increasing minute by minute, the sound of battle made him think of the old days when he was young, fighting against these same Nod soldiers he's now facing.

Checking his gun and it's ammo one last time before he may get killed, he knew that if these Soldiers that GDI has grown soft including him, well they're in for a shock. Giving his men a nod which they return gave a nod back to him, he Stood up from his cover spot and began to shot the Nod soldiers trying to kill them, saying out loud and clear "Eat lead you Worshipers!"

Killing at least four of them in a shot while others got in one or two kills before having to take cover again if they don't want to get killed back. Henry look at his ammo count and made a grim look. 10 bullets left in his gun. Breathing in and out again, Henry was about to attack again when the Nod soldiers who try to kill them, got killed by someone else, looking up after hearing the Nod soldiers screams of death, Henry heard, an noise that gave him relief, GDI reinforcements.

"Heck yeah back's up arrive." One of his men shouted, as two Wolverines, 4 squads of Gdi Marines arrived, and 2 GDI Rocket squads, and most of all to Henry's current surprise, a GDI commando.

Back in the day when he was young he heard tales of how one commando is all that takes to change the tide of a battle or a war. He wasn't sure what to think now that he was seeing one after all these years of the rumors and reports of them.

Ser went up to him as he gave him a pat on the back, as he look at the dead Nod bodies, "Well soldier so you toke these punks before we showed up, is that it?"

Henry could just laugh a little as he answered, "Yes sir, and are we sure glad to see you." The he turn seriously, "Nod soldiers are every where, besides me and these two squads, There's more through out the city and near the base."

"The follow us, our orders are to push Nod out of here and make sure the city, and the base stays safe." Ser stated as Grant and the two squads from upped, to Henry, this was like old times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks and loyal men to GDI, i know it's been a while but while some of you may think this is an announcement saying that im coming back, i think it's time you all know the truth, I been planing to reboot this like im doing with Halocraft, but before you ask of is it gonna be same like im gonna do with halocraft well no, it's gonna be different, if you are familiar with mods on of them being called, Twisted Instrucction, then well, you'll be in for a very big surprise. **

**Until then be prepare for Kane's own war.**


End file.
